Risking It All
by Authors Tune
Summary: A sequence of events bring Luke and Lorelai together in early Gilmore Girls.


_There was a gentle breeze, soft but cold. It was strong enough to blow her hair just mildly away from her face, the temperature just dipping under 40 to make her nose sting. It would snow soon, the weather report kept threatening it, but so far for the season it hadn't eventuated. With her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans, she leant against the rail of the gazebo chatting easily to Luke. They bantered with each other; she was incessantly complaining that he was out here, mending the stupid town gazebo and not in the diner pouring her steaming coffee. _

_He retaliated with equal enthusiasm, insisting that she didn't need to be out there with him and that she could quite easily be at home or at the Inn serving herself some coffee. They continued, back and forth, stopping only momentarily as Luke convinced Lorelai to assist him by holding various tools and materials. Their hands would brush slightly and an awkward silence would follow, discarded with nervous small talk which was quickly replaced by their usual comfortable conversation._

_At his request, she manipulated her body, twisting at her waist and slipping her legs out from underneath her to lie on the cold wood of the gazebo. She held the small piece of white wood with both hands against the railing, waiting patiently for Luke to argue with the drill and various fittings. Shivering, her patience wavered, the sun, that was doing nothing to heat the day was piercing her eyes as she lay motionless; Luke had threatened if she moved an inch, he would in turn nail her to the gazebo in place of the replacement bracket. Various cursing met her ears and she couldn't help but mutter words of agreement, her arms slowly beginning to lose feeling in them. _

_Luke nodded with a few more choice words and shuffled his weight to kneel next to her, holding the drill at an unnatural angle to begin to secure the bracket. It took just a few minutes, fine dust blowing in the wind from the drilled wood to lightly cover them both. Luke muttered his apologies, discarding the heavy tool and reaching to wipe the traces of dust from Lorelai's face. His thumbs wiped at her cheeks and forehead, tracing the length of her neck to remove specks from her collarbones. He drew in a breath, savouring the simple act of touch that he had been thinking about for months now. Lorelai lay motionless, his fingers seemed so gentle and her confused reactions kept her frozen, speechless. Clearing his throat, he leant back from his kneeled position to rest on his feet, his right hand coming to rest on the contours of her hip. His mind wandered briefly to the smooth skin that had so often caught his attention, exposed just slightly as she would reach for something or as she came into the diner removing her jacket. But today, that soft skin along the top of her jeans was securely covered by her thick jacket though he would do anything to have it a warm summer's day. _

_Only then he let his eyes drift over her body and to meet her eyes. Her blue irises seemed deep and clear, more than usual and he struggled to read her expression. "Lorelai." The word came out rasped, a tight whisper and he silently wished for his sanity back. He had no idea what he was doing, the greatest risk he had taken, perhaps ever, was sitting there in his hands. He wanted confidence, he wanted his voice not to betray him, he wanted security and he wanted to know the answer before he asked the question. In the end, his mind couldn't find the right words and his heart rate continued _

_to rise. He felt a weight on his shoulders; an annoying voice telling him to hurry up. He didn't have forever. Instinctively he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, lingering for a few seconds before rolling back to his sitting position. _

_His hand was still resting on her hip and she was suddenly aware that Luke, the maker of her coffee, her constant friend was sitting there, vulnerability on his sleeve, awaiting a reaction. She shuffled away, her mind reeling, her pulse racing. "Rory. Um, Chilton." She muttered, single words. "I have to ah, pick her up. From Chilton. Rory, from Chilton." _

_He looked chest fallen, his face turning an embarrassed shade of red. He moved quickly away from her, to his feet with his tools gathered in his hands in one swift movement. He was crossing the road before she had even pulled herself to a standing position, she wanted to call out, give him something that would take away the nauseating feeling she knew he was suddenly experiencing. But her mind seemed to have become clogged up, filled with various pieces of bacon and vegetables, tiny pieces of rice were blocking the blood flow that carried her thoughts. Her mind had finally turned into fried rice. Nothing logical or structured ever went with fried rice. _

The familiar bell rung as she pushed the door open, the same scene greeting her as it did every morning. She had spent the previous evening constantly thinking about the events from the Gazebo, trying desperately to figure out what she thought and what she felt. She had been unable to come up with any significant conclusions, although it did reinforce to her that she didn't process well without sleep and food. She did however know that she had to talk to him. To see him, to let him know that's it's okay and she's not angry or upset. So there she was, a little earlier than usual, but still there in the same place as she was every day. "Hi Ceaser. "

"Good Morning Lorelai, you need coffee and food today or just coffee?" He asked jovially.

"Ah I was actually chasing Luke. He's usually here at this time?"

"Gone. I'm holding down the fort. Driving the ship. King of the castle. Making it happen. I am...the man." Ceaser went off on a tangent and thought about belting his chest with his fists before Lorelai drew him out of his power reverie.

"What do you mean gone Ceaser? Where has he gone?" She was close to panicking, something told her that he hadn't just gone for a drive to clear his head.

Ceaser shrugged. "He might have said something about New York. No no no, that wasn't him. That was the meat man, he's going to New York today so will deliver tomorrow. So no, not New York. Luke hasn't gone to New York."

Her frustration was becoming significantly increased and she felt her cheeks flush. "Ceaser!" She exclaimed, "Where is Luke?"

"Aghh. I don't respond well to pressure." Ceaser tapped his fingers to his forehead. "He had his camping gear and packed up his truck. He said he was going on a fishing trip. Yeah, that's it. He's gone on a fishing trip." Ceaser looked almost proud of himself for remembering, smiling and nodding his head.

"When? When did he go? And where? For how long?" Her mind was reeling; she hadn't had enough sleep to manage this information overload. She had expected to come in here, for everything to be awkward and then they would have gone somewhere to talk and she would have told him, told him that she...well, she didn't exactly know what she would have told him, but she would have told him something.

Ceaser nodded, confident now that he had some ability to deliver information. "He went last night before we closed up. He came down with his stuff and fishing gear and said he was going on a fishing trip. He told me I'm in control of here until he comes home, which could be a couple of weeks or maybe a month. He wasn't sure on the time frame. And I didn't ask, I'm kind of excited, I've always wanted to run my own place and I know this isn't mine but still..." He kept talking but Lorelai was lost in her own world. She knew why he had taken off, she hadn't said anything. Well, she had said something but nothing good, nothing good to him. She didn't even acknowledge the kiss or the sentiment. Picking up Rory form Chilton, what was she thinking? She didn't even have to pick up Rory, she caught the bus home. She could have at least said something that made sense.

Ceaser was still rambling his monologue when Lorelai slipped off the stool and walked out, she didn't look sideways just straight ahead, her eyes were glazed over and if she had stopped or slowed down, people would have seen the tears in her eyes. They didn't fall, just gathered under her lids and threatened to fall. But they never left their holding zone. She knew she had hurt him; Luke didn't just take off and leave his responsibilities behind. That diner was his life; he barely left it for a meal let alone for a month. A month.

She searched her mind, surely, somewhere in the millions of conversations she had had with Luke over the years, surely he had mentioned where he went camping. He wasn't an adventurous guy; he probably went to the same place every time he went. Luke liked the familiar. Except for when he kissed her. That wasn't familiar.

Northampton rung a bell or rather, it was the only place that came to mind at all and she seemed to have some recollection of Luke talking about a beautiful lake. Or it could have been Sookie talking about beautiful cakes, but she had to go with the only resemblance of a memory that she could think of. The piercing cold finally pulled her back to reality, turning the key in her car door she slipped inside and pulled her knee length jacket tight around her. Pushing the key into the ignition and starting the car, she reached across and turned up the heat. She noted the fuel gauge, for the first time in forever it was full and there was nothing holding her there. She left a voicemail message for Rory, letting her know that it was complicated but she was going away for a few days, she'd keep in touch and fill her in when she got back. She asked her to stay at Lane's and to make sure she still went to Friday night dinner and to come up with something that would pass as an excuse with her parents.

The 91 treated her well, she had read in the newspaper that sections of it had recently been redone and she could certainly compliment the smoothness of the bitumen. She stopped systematically, 

getting food and calling Sookie or Rory to update on where she was. She specifically asked Sookie to keep an eye out on Rory, make sure that Mrs Kim hadn't recruited her into some sect and shipped her off to Korea with Lane. Sookie was completely confused as to what was happening but in true Sookie style, was easily distracted by talk of various culinary delights.

As she got closer to Northampton she started to ask people for directions to popular camp sites, good fishing areas and the like. People gave her numerous options and they all seemed to be within a few miles around the south east area of Quabbin Reservoir. People also seemed intent on telling her what fish she was likely to catch and the kind of bait to use, mind you, they could have told her that she'd get eaten by crocodiles and she'd still nod politely.

The sun was still providing reasonable light thought it was clear that it was going to set sooner rather than later. She had no choice but to start at one end of the suggested camp sites and just hope she spotted Luke's truck quickly as she made her way along the dirt road that traced the water's path. She had given a passing thought to staying in a motel overnight but for some reason all of her rational thoughts had disappeared. She didn't really give much consideration to the possibility that Luke wasn't here. In reality though, he could be anywhere with a few hundred miles. There was some processing though as she had bought a few food options and figured if she had to she could sleep in the jeep, although warmth wise she only had a couple of picnic blankets floating around in the back seat.

She drove from site to site, scanning the parking areas and driving as far as she could down to individual campsites. Everything was fairly deserted, after six sites she had only seen one car and erected tent. It was incredibly cold; at least a few degrees colder than it had been the previous night in Stars Hollow. She was starting to worry though, the sun was slowly slipping towards the horizon and she had already turned on her headlights for more light. A few more miles, a few more sites and the last dregs of light were disappearing.

Turning at a small camping sign, something felt familiar. There was an entrance, like a small cabin where you could buy the regional camping permits. It was a small wooden cabin and for some reason she thought that maybe she had heard about it before, like it had been described to her. This beautiful hand built shack, cleared of weeds and shrubs with a small stone garden surrounding it. She kept driving, creeping slowly as the natural light had finally disappeared. She silently thanked it for holding on so long, for it had definitely seemed like it was going to leave her an hour ago. The track became rougher, large rocks and potholes made the drive nearly impossible. The jeep wasn't exactly a serious off roader, but it managed to negotiate okay. As suddenly as the track twisted and turned, it stopped, a row of large boulders bringing all traffic to a halt. She froze, that was it, the end. It was dark, the temperature was about to drop below freezing and she was alone. She scanned her surroundings but there was little light to see with. The night sky was only just appearing and the moon had yet to appear. She carefully reversed the jeep, trying to reposition her headlights to see what was around her. It was then that she made it out, parked over in the corner was the dark green truck that she was searching for. It was motionless and scarily deserted.

Fumbling in the glove box she withdrew a small flashlight, it wasn't much but it was enough to light up her path. She stepped out of her car and immediately drew in a sharp breath, it was cold. Really cold. She shone the light into Luke's truck first, there were a few fishing poles still in the tray but little else. Thankfully, a blanket was still curled up in the corner and Lorelai gratefully unravelled it 

and wrapped it around her shoulders, shining the torch around her. There were a couple of different tracks leading in opposite directions and she made the first logical decision she had made in the last twelve hours. Luke went camping to fish, so he had to be camping near the water. She took the track that led down to the water's edge and traced the shoreline. It was eerie and she wasn't exactly the camping type or the outdoorsy type. The Lemonheads would be so proud.

She carefully stepped along the path, distinctly recognising the aroma of an open fire. The walking path became less of a path and more of a rocky ledge but she continued all the same. A couple of minutes later she realised she was out of breath and had been slowly climbing since she had started walking from the car. The bushes were thicker than they had been at the start and she seemed to have wandered off track, she could still see the water but it was below her, she spun around with her flashlight and the path had disappeared. How could it have disappeared, she had just walked on it? She heard rustling in the bushes behind her, no doubt some feral animal that was about to attack her, dismembering her before consuming all of her but her bare bones.

Throwing her chances to the wind, she stood, both feet firmly on the ground, tilted her chin to the sky and yelled, "Luke! Luke!" She thought she heard some rustling below her and again, she smelt the characteristic fire scent. It smelled of marshmallows and smores, although she doubted that Luke was sitting by his open fire toasting marshmallows. "Luke!" She raised her voice, louder and more desperate. This time it elicited a response.

"Who is that?" His voice was deep and echoed across the water, it sounded as if he was just below her and a little to the left. Probably right on the path that she had somehow managed to stray from.

"It's Lorelai!" She yelled back, suddenly she was aware of her fear. She was genuinely frightened and she couldn't remember the last time she felt scared, other than having to spend Friday nights with her parents. She couldn't figure out if it was the prospect of actually having found Luke or that she was suddenly aware she was standing on the edge of a small cliff in the middle of the bush. "Help me...please?"

"Where are you?" He yelled back, although the emphasis he placed on his words made the message sound more like _why the hell are you here?_

"I don't know" she responded "Up, somewhere." He was closer now and they didn't seem to need to yell. She noticed his more powerful flashlight scanning the scenery and finally coming to rest on her. "Okay, you found me, don't blind me."

"How did you get up there?"

"Luke! Just tell me where to go, please?"

He noticed it then too, she sounded scared. "Okay Okay," He conceded, "You need to shine your light in front of you and walk in the same direction I am. I walk along with you."

Twigs and branches snapped beneath her feet, her casual trainers weren't quite the right shoes for this kind of terrain. She walked slowly and deliberately, carefully placing her feet and trying not to think of anything else at that moment. "Luke?" She hadn't heard his voice for a few minutes and it made her nervous, the gravity of where she was and what she had done was suddenly hitting her.

"A bit further and you should be able to climb down here." He offered; his mind racing with different possibilities of why she was there, why she had driven all this way to find her. "I still don't know how you possibly ended up there, I tried to climb up there once when I was a kid, my father just about killed me after I almost killed myself."

"Very comforting Luke, because I'm not stressing enough here." She muttered back.

"Okay, sorry. Just stop here and let's see if we can get you down." He said, trying to find a path for her. "Alright," He started "See that first big rock, you need to get to that." Lorelai nodded, she had only taken a few small sliding steps when she slipped, quickly repositioning herself and stopping a dramatic fall by balancing with her free hand. "Alright, perhaps get to it carefully. This is why hiking boots are useful."

"I didn't exactly think this through Luke." She muttered back, safely sliding on her backside down the slight rocky and sandy decline. "Now what?"

"I like your sliding strategy, seems safer somehow." Luke confirmed, nodding his head in the dark. "Just keep going. It's not far now."

Lorelai said nothing but continued, she gathered just the smallest amount of confidence as she got closer to Luke, she could now even make out his figure in the darkness. It was when she found this smallest amount of courage that her left foot slipped from out under her and she fell backwards, her shoulders hitting the hard surface and sliding a further couple of feet before coming to a stop. The flashlight she was holding flew out of her hand and landed with a crunch in front of Luke. "Ow." Lorelai muttered under her breath, but loud enough that Luke heard it clearly.

"You alright?" He asked, moving forward and taking a few steps up the slope. It was steeper at that point and he was worried about Lorelai's ability to negotiate it, particularly if she had just hurt herself.

Lorelai sat back up, gently stretching her back and rubbing her left shoulder. "I'm fine. Just...ouch." She jumped though at the sensation of feeling Luke's hand on her knee, "Far out. You scared me." Her hand went to her heart in an effort to slow it down. "Tell me you have coffee down there."

"Hmm, if I lie will that help?" He asked, assisting her to slide the next section to where he was. "Alright." He started, "Here, is about a four foot drop."

"Four feet?"

"Ish." Luke added, it was probably slightly more but his aim was to get her down both safely and without her having a nervous breakdown. "I'll jump down and then you, okay?"

"Sure, sounds like my idea of fun." Lorelai replied sarcastically, holding the light and pointing it down so that Luke could see where he was going to land and did so without incident. "That didn't look too bad, ten out of ten landing I would say."

"Okay then, your turn."

"Right. Ah, no." Lorelai laughed nervously, "My confidence was a tad exaggerated." She explained.

Luke laughed in return, reaching up to her. Even stretching his arms, his hands only came to rest at her hips and as he placed both hands on her, the events of the day before came flashing back to him. He was suddenly grateful for the darkness, as Lorelai had the light focussed on the ground where she was meant to land gracefully, she couldn't see him close his eyes briefly. He didn't give her a chance to think again before pulling her from her spot and taking her weight, allowing her to land somewhat gently on her feet. It wasn't particularly graceful but it was effective. "Are you hurt?" He asked quickly, stepping back from her.

She shook her head, although it couldn't be seen in the darkness. "Not really, I'm okay. Thanks."

He indicated for her to follow him as he took the flashlight from her, striding only a few yards before arriving at his campsite, the fire needed refreshing but everything else was fairly homely. He had a large tent erected with an awning that housed a fold out chair and a medium sized cooler. Leaving Lorelai to her thoughts for a few minutes, he moved to toss some small twigs he had collected earlier into the fire and within seconds it was alight again. He set up another three logs, having them form a pyramid to ensure they would emit warmth for at least another hour or two. "You must be freezing, sit down." He stated, drawing a lantern from inside the tent and hooking it to the ceiling of the awning, shedding light over them. "Alright Lorelai," He began as she sat down, "What are you doing here?" He sat across from her, using the cooler as a seat and rubbing his hands in front of the fire.

"Come on Luke, you know how much I love to camp."

"Exactly." Luke replied with a shrug. "Lorelai seriously, you didn't have to come all this way, try and find me. What happened yesterday, it doesn't matter. Just forget it."

"You see, I didn't want to forget it." Lorelai offered honestly, "I just, you took off. I was worried."

"You don't need to worry about me. Its okay, you made it clear how you felt. I just wanted to get away, so we didn't have to do this awkward thing."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I didn't. I didn't do anything." She stated apologetically. "I was confused. I just didn't expect it, that's all. I mean you're Luke..." She trailed off but started to shake her head. "No, this isn't coming out right."

"It's alright Lorelai, we'll stay friends. It's fine, really."

Lorelai held her hands out in front of her in exasperation. "Luke, I drove from Stars Hollow, I asked people on the roadside where the best camping sites were; I checked every site for the last 5 miles looking for your car. I think that says something."

Luke let his eyes fall to the fire, focussing on the small flames that were emerging from the logs. "What does it say?"

Lorelai looked lost momentarily before the magnitude of what she had done set in. She had travelled all day just to find him, that wasn't a friend thing. It was more than that. She leant forward her open palm coming to rest on his cheek, she tipped his chin with her other hand and pressed her lips to his; perhaps actions would work better than words.

"You see, I'm not great at thinking on the spot. I'm terrible at winning arguments, I just get all tongue tired and say random things that have nothing to do with the original fight. Much like that comment. I'm just not great with words sometimes, ironically really, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to say them. Because I do, I do want to say them." She exhaled and met his eyes. "I like you Luke. A lot, I think. And that's kind of weird or scary. I don't know."

"And now you're here." He offered, "In the freezing cold, outside."

"Apparently, yes." She answered, nervously laughing. "Is it okay that I came?"

Luke nodded eagerly, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around her hand. "It is definitely okay. More than okay." He moved to kneel in front of her, keeping a strong grip on her hand. "I want you to know that there's no pressure. We'll do this your way, okay? You have Rory and a crazy life and you just give me the word and I'll follow it. Whatever path you want to take."

"I can't believe I did this, drove across the state and you know, found you. I don't do things like this; ever since yesterday I've just been thinking crazy. Thinking about you."

"I can't say it's been my most logical 24 hours." Luke agreed, sighing. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I should have shown you some other way, whatever happened to that dating concept?"

She smiled back at him, "I'm glad you did. Subtleties can be lost on me and besides, that whole first date is very overrated." She leant in again and kissed him, her free hand snaking around his neck and deepening the kiss. They broke apart, smiling shyly. "Luke?"

"Mmm?" He responded. "What is it?"

"Well, you know that my ah, my track record isn't great." She mumbled a little, her eyes downcast. "I don't want to get hurt." She whispered, that snippet of vulnerability being exposed.

Luke squeezed her hand tightly, "I will do everything in my power to never hurt you. You have my promise."

"And I don't want to hurt you." Lorelai added with a shrug, standing up and stepping past him to walk around the other side of the open fire. "It just seems to happen sometimes."

"And sometimes it's worth the risk." Luke offered, "Let's just enjoy it." He placated her so easily, she calmed and turned to lean into him when he followed her, laying her head on his chest.

She snaked her arms around his back and held to him tightly, relaxing as he slowly stroked her hair and pressed kisses to her temple. His hand came to rest on the small of her back and he used the slightest amount of pressure to pull her closer to him. She tilted her head up and kissed him, stronger this time, her tongue pressing through his lips and grazing his teeth. He returned her kiss, tenderly toying with her tongue, teasing her with the lightest of touches.

She moaned softly and he gently pulled away, much to her confusion. "What is it?" She asked softly, uncertainly.

He kissed her gently again, just softly covering her lower lip before drawing away again. "We don't need to do this, that's all. If you don't want to."

Lorelai shook her head slowly, "I know what we're doing. I know you and I trust you." She added, pressing her face into the nape of his neck. Luke pulled her close, tightly wrapping his arms around her as if silently pledging his trustworthiness.

She utilised her position to focus her attention on his neck, trailing kisses against his skin and lightly tracing his collarbone with her tongue. He responded by snaking his hands through the opening in her coat to come to rest at her hip bones, slipping his thumbs beneath her shirt to finally feel the softness of abdomen that he had longed to explore. He exhaled at the combination, her warm tongue against his skin and the exhilaration of touching what he had only previously imagined. Dipping his head, he drew her lips back to his, returning her deepened kiss this time. His hands explored beneath her shirt, feeling the path down her shoulder blades and across her ribs. Her skin was warm to his touch despite the freezing temperature, aided by her thick coat and the fire that was alive at their feet. His hands found the edge of her bra, tracing the underwire and lingering, awaiting permission to continue his exploration. She exhaled into his mouth before increasing the urgency of her kisses and Luke took this as encouragement to continue. His fingers found smooth satin and he pushed his hips involuntarily against hers as he found her nipples through the material, already at hard peaks.

She pushed back at him, arching her head back to release a soft moan. She felt him hard against her, his arousal pressed against her pelvis. "I've imagined this." He said quietly, the words feeling tight in his throat. "It sounds very stalker like, but I have." He admitted.

She smiled, rhythmically grinding against his hips. "I like that you've thought about me like this. I hope I live up to your expectations." She added coyly.

He laughed, "You already have; this is real. Now, what do you think of moving inside for a little more comfort and warmth?"

She didn't reply, just turned and slipped inside the tent and he followed immediately behind. The tent was set up with multiple sleeping bags and even an inflatable mattress, it was even comfortable. She sat down on the edge and he knelt in front of her, reaching up and pushing her coat off of her. She followed suit, unzipping his blazer and finding this lacking enough exposure, she reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, thrilled to find his perfectly muscled physique in front of her. He leaned in to kiss her again, his urgency increased. His hands guided her back on the bed and he hovered over her, enjoying his split second decision to remove her long-sleeved shirt leaving just the satin bra that he had felt earlier. She was as stunning as he had imagined and he dipped his head, his lips teasing the edges of her bra. He nuzzled at the satin, breathing hot air through the material and finding her nipples.

He nibbled at their aroused state, using his thumb to stroke her out breast. She moaned beneath him and felt himself harden again. His mind was spinning, he desperately wanted to explore every inch of her, to taste, to touch, to see. The other side of him desperately wanted to feel himself in her, to look her in the eyes and slowly ease himself in and out of her wetness, watching every second of pleasure on her face.

She sensed his hesitation, his indecision and leaning up on her elbows she unclipped her bra and tossed it aside, exposing her breasts to him. He let himself press against her, hungrily sucking her 

nipples and pushing himself against her. He slowed down, raised his head slightly and with the tip of his tongue he flicked her nipples quickly. She responded immediately, arching her back and reaching to his belt buckle, clumsily trying to undo it quickly. He rolled off of her, pulling his shoes and socks off followed by his jeans. He didn't really mean to but his briefs were removed with his jeans leaving him clearly ready for her.

Lorelai followed suit, unclipping her jeans and pushing them off her hips as Luke removed her shoes. The short break gave him a chance to take a deep breath and he returned his attention to her. Her fingers dancing over her abdomen and tracing her upper thighs. She gasped as he found her opening, dipping one finger inside of her to draw out her wetness so his finger slid easily over her clit. He let his fingers explore, alternating between thrusting inside of her to making small circles around her clit. He let his mouth indulge her breasts at the same time, hungrily licking her nipples and gently nibbling them. She was moaning openly now, her hands snaked around his neck and her hips moving to meet his hand. He sensed that she was close to climax and took her slightly further before drawing away.

She opened her eyes and he moved to position himself between her legs, pausing to stare at her beautiful form. She watched him carefully, reaching up to cup her own breasts as he watched her intently. He smiled and nodded his encouragement and she fingered her nipples. Luke couldn't draw his eyes away but he found his own hand reaching down to stroke his own arousal. Lorelai moaned in response, moving one hand to slowly slide down her abdomen to her wetness. "You're beautiful." Luke gasped, "Just amazing."

"I imagined you too." She said, referring to his earlier comment.

"In a good way I hope." He smiled, his hand wrapped around his penis, sliding up and down, slowly at first but increasing as he watched her find her own clit.

"This is what I imagined." She admitted and he groaned heavily.

Slowing his personal assault but not stopping he stared at her, "You make me want to come right now watching you like that."

She smiled, "It feels good. So good." They echoed each others' moans and both stopped at the same time, close but desperate to feel each, to pleasure each other. He hovered above her, holding his shaft to tease her with the tip of his cock. "Luke." She gasped and he understood immediately.

He entered her then, slowly sliding the head of his hardness into her, resisting the urge to thrust strongly. He continued, so gently allowing all of himself to be enveloped by her heat. She felt so warm and wet around him and he knew that he wouldn't last long. Couldn't.

He reached up and guided her hand to her clit, encouraging her to find her own pace. His hands wrapped around her breasts as he slowly moved his hips to thrust in and out of her. He kept a slow pace though, he was so fearful of hurting her. Her other hand found his hip though and had him increase his pressure. "Just a little faster. Harder. I'm so close."

Her words had a profound impact on him and he tilted his head to the ceiling to control himself. He did as she asked, desperately trying to hold off for her. "Come Lorelai." He encouraged, "I'm with you."

She moaned, her finger working against her throbbing nub. Up and down she was stroking it in time with Luke's thrusts, she could feel it build inside of her. Her feet tingled and slowly moved up her legs, she moaned repeatedly. "Oh god. I'm going to Luke. I'm going to."

He saw her mouth form an 'oh' first and then he felt her convulse around her and he matched her orgasm instantaneously. They clung to each other, pressed close as she cried out and he thrust hard into her, releasing a loud, deep groan. They remained in that position as minutes passed, their breathing slowly returning to normal and their minds becoming more grounded. Luke realised suddenly that his weight was almost fully on her and he rushed to slip to her side. "Sorry." He whispered, "I was squishing you."

"Squish me again." She smiled, moving to her side and pushing back into him, gripping his hands as he spooned her.

He kissed her neck softly, breathing in the smell of her hair before releasing her momentarily to drape sleeping bags over them. "You're amazing." He muttered, holding her tightly.

She smiled and kissed his hand, neither of them comprehending that they had finally started what fate had always intended.

The End.

All feedback welcome. Cheers.


End file.
